Born To Die
by clarabranson
Summary: Everyone has to die sometime right? At least if Clara Branson and Severus Snape die, they can say they fucked each other's brains out right? Lol. Right. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Snape held out an arm, languidly beckoning her to come to him. Amalia adopted a seductive swagger, and, upon reaching him, mounted his lap, her knees on either side of his legs and her hands just above his shoulders on the back of the chair. She ran her breasts, nipples erect, back and forth across his cheeks and over his lips. When he opened his mouth receptively, she pulled back slyly and brought her lips to his ear. **she purred. **

**Snape chuckled, short and deep, the reverberations rippling between their bodies, and traced his palm along the curve of her buttocks. No further response necessary, Amalia sank down and held her naked crotch firmly against his thigh, and began to undulate and wiggle teasingly. t very nice to me in class,**I want ?Another , you** he growled, shoving his erection urgently against her. **

**Amalia shook her head, tapping her finger on his chest playfully; she said sternly, t expect. I Leaning in, she ran her tongue over his earlobe and whispered seriously, Pausing contemplatively, she added, as she squirmed against him. **

**it has crossed my mind, fleetingly. I try not to entertain such notions about students.**No? You

**Snape coughed. **

**ll start,**You

**Grinning mischievously, Amalia slipped off of his lap, kneeling before him and opening his frock coat. Snape eyed at the damp sheen she**Are you sure a little girl like you can handle me?Only one way to find out,Can we

**Snape nodded brusquely and Amalia clambered to his lap, lowering herself down carefully and allowing her slick folds to glide along his rigid shaft, grinding her aching clitoris desperately against his cock. She lifted her hips, prepared to receive him, but Snape pushed her away, rasping, **

**Flustered, Amalia stammered, **

**Snape demanded pointedly. **

**Apprehensively she admitted, hastily adding, ve done other things.**Other things?Played around some Hand stuff, mouth , you** he charged, his tone scornful, but edged with amusement. **

**Amalia frowned. she retorted defensively. **

**t, not from schoolboys,**But do you know anything of pleasing a man?s lip quivering with abashed frustration, and SnapeThis will hurt, you know,But I want you to fuck me!Oh, I will,That answers my question as to whether you would beg me for it** he dropped his hand and grazed his knuckles lightly over her slit, continuing, He shrugged. nice.**Put your heels up,s own gaze flickered to the long finger sliding deliberately inside her; he added another easily, as she was drenched with arousal, continuing, idly, to prime her. Finally, AmaliaYou can fuck me now, if you want.I am in no rush.I** he snarled, brushing the hair from her forehead as Amalia trembled beneath him. **

**He worked into her, proceeding slowly and resting often to allow her to become accustomed to his girth; meeting the resistance of her hymen, he whispered, and thrust abruptly, tearing her asunder in one swift stroke. Amalia squealed in pained surprise, screwing her eyes shut and digging her nails into the flesh of his back. **

**Halting, Snape panted, **

**Amalia peered up at him and said, with a weak smile, keep going.**Severuss elbows gave way and he collapsed, lying there on top of her, gasping for breath as his erection diminished within her.

Amalia stared at the ceiling. She coughed meekly, stirring Snape from his post-coital stupor. Immediately he rolled off of her, fluidly slipping his arm under her shoulders and pulling her body against his, cradling her alongside of him.

I did like it, I really did. It...um

**t come?**I

**He massaged her clitoris and Amalia stiffened apprehensively; she wanted to finish, to enjoy herself, to give herself over to complete ecstasy, but she could not quit thinking about it, trying too hard. So she observed his ministrations with tacit curiosity and, when she noticed that his fingers were stained with blood, she inhaled anxiously, mortified and revolted. With a sideways glance, Snape whispered, . here.s hand and placed it between her legs, turning toward her expectantly. **

**Amalia went red. She looked at him questioningly and Snape curled his lip. He scoffed, ve done that thinking about me. If anything, it should help that I am present.s own hand drifted to her breast, streaking the pale skin crimson as he toyed with her nipple. Amalia settled into to crook of his arm, her fingers picking up rapidity, until her body twitched and convulsed, hips bucking and legs thrashing, her rapturous moans stifled behind gritted teeth. **

**Snape said, amused. He sat upright and slid off of the desk, collecting his vesture and beginning to dress. Removing his wand from his pocket, he mouthed a spell, clearing the desktop of blood and semen and sweat. Amalia gave him a wan smile; suddenly, she felt shy at her nakedness, and her inexperience, and the blood and the messiness and the fact that she just masturbated to orgasm in front of her Potions teacher. **

**Snape directed, scooping her things from the floor and placing them beside her. As he buttoned his own shirtsleeves, he continued, s bathroom; you can have a proper bath.**Thanks,Behave yourself, lest we are seen.s bathroom, Amalia a chaste distance from Severus the whole way, appearing as no more than an ordinary teacher and student walking casually together through the halls of Hogwarts. At the doorway to the bathroom, Snape stopped and regarded her for a moment. ll be alright?Good,I have much more planned for you, Neverscorn. cologne. **she giggled. **

**Nonchalant, Amalia arched an eyebrow, **

**Esmeralda sang. **

**?**Did it work?! The charm! The envelope! Miiiiiiiine did** she boasted, laughing. **

**Amalia looked her friend dead-on and said, with affected bitterness, **

**heh, you like him?**Yeah, I mean sort of whatever. I

**t worry, Ams, you Esmeralda promised emphatically, toppling onto her bed in a fit of tipsy titters. **

**Amalia rolled her eyes and shut the magazine, throwing it on the floor beside the bed. She crawled beneath the blankets and settled down to sleep, smirking. Some things are just better kept to oneself.**


End file.
